


The perks of being forgetful

by AnotherFrakkingSkinjob



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bill can't believe what he walked in on, F/M, Laura's alone on Colonial One, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but far from him to complain, or is she...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFrakkingSkinjob/pseuds/AnotherFrakkingSkinjob
Summary: Laura gets some alone time on Colonial One... until the Admiral shows up for the meeting she's definitely not forgotten about
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The perks of being forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, my hands slipped and I wrote some tasty PWP...

Laura was forgetting something and she knew it. But as she stripped and lay under the covers of the couch that served as her bed, she couldn't remember what it was. Maybe all of her blood had already traveled south to heat her core, a pleasant hum singing in her veins. Maybe once she'd finally found the release she craved, it would come back to her. Yes, that seemed like a sound option.

She didn't get many moments alone like this, and even less moments where she wasn't deeply exhausted to the point of falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. So she was going to enjoy this, and then get some nice, much-needed rest. 

She slowly let her hands wander, stroking her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach and thighs as far as she could reach. She sighed, letting the tension of an exhausting day out of her body. Zarek had played on her nerves today with his smug smiles and condescending tone, trying to take over _her_ meeting. She was sure he'd have propositioned her again if she hadn't left the second they’d been done with that meeting. 

Laura tensed again. She took a deep breath and consciously tried to relax her muscles. She couldn't think about her pain in the ass of a VP, not when she was trying to have some time with herself. That wouldn’t do.

The pain in the ass of a military head, however, she'd gladly think about. Bill and his care for others, his precise leadership, his soft eyes when he looked at her, his deep voice that poured warmth in her entire body, his strong hands that she was sure were very skillful. 

His hands. She closed her eyes and imagined it was his hands on her body, large, warm and slightly rougher than her own. She ran a hand up her side again and shivered, a finger circling one of her rosy nipples. 

Bill would tweak it between his fingers before latching his mouth on it, lapping and sucking at the sensitive flesh until she begged for more. He'd make her call him _sir_ , even though she outranked him. He'd take all the power she'd want to give him.

"Laura," he'd rumble in her ear, low and husky. 

Her fingers left her breasts to travel down her stomach again and rest over her folds. She didn't stay still for long and slipped two fingers inside herself with a soft sigh. 

He'd whisper how sexy he thought she was, how wet she was for him already, how he wanted to bury himself in her until they both lost their minds. He'd frak her with his fingers first like she did now, one at first, then maybe two or three.

Laura moaned in the empty cabin, fingers of her other hand pressing down hard on her clit like Bill's unrelenting tongue would. He'd circle it with the tip of his tongue, a barely there touch that would set her on fire, then he'd suck the swollen nub in his mouth as his fingers moved in and out of her, the perfect pace to leave her breathless. Her hips would arch off the bed and he'd push them down and secure them with his free hand, effectively pinning her down so all she could do was take what he'd want to give her. 

In her bed, warmth rushed to the point between Laura's thighs, pooling at her core like liquid fire begging to be released. Just a few more strokes and it would wash over her like a tidal wave.

With a shaking breath, she took both hands away, not wanting it to be over just yet, not wanting the Bill in her mind to leave just yet. She wondered what he'd actually do if he was here. Would he take her with a straightforward military precision, or would he tease her, torment her until all that tumbled out of her lips were whimpers of his name and pleas to make her come? 

The thought made her groan and she resumed circling her clit with her fingers, thinking about how much she wanted his mouth there, how much she wanted him inside her, filling her until her whole world was him. 

"Bill" she moaned loudly, arching her back into her own hands, and fire poured in her veins as her orgasm rolled through her. She panted, her cheeks flushed, and removed her fingers. Her inner walls twitched at the emptiness and she sighed. Once again, Bill had only been in her head.

A rustle of fabric made her eyes snap open. 

Frak, was someone in there?

Bill stood at the curtain that marked the entrance to her room, his face colored red, and his dark eyes on her.

"Bill!" She exclaimed again, and there was an ocean between the two cries of his name. Pleasure and embarrassment. Scrambling to cover herself with her white sheet, she sat up and ran a hand over her hair to try - and fail, for she was still very naked - to look professional. 

"I'm sorry, Madam President. I knocked, but you…" Bill said, and was his voice rougher than usual? 

Laura ran a hand over her face. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." Her mind now helpfully supplied the information it had held back from her earlier: she had a meeting with the Admiral at the end of the day; he couldn't get a free moment before that, he'd said. "I… we had a meeting, didn't we?" 

"That we did," Bill nodded. "I can come back later if you…"

"No, please. I mean, let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

Frak, that meeting was going to be really interesting now that he'd heard her moan out his name as she came. Bill shifted and Laura's eyes fell to the visible bulge in his uniform. Really interesting indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh how is Bill going to react?


End file.
